The Hole
by EnonEmoclew
Summary: Aisha and Add get trapped in hole. Will they discover things about each other in this close proximity?
1. Chapter 1

I just thought that this pairing was too cute. They're complete opposites with the sweetest character and the (what's a nice way to put it) most "abrasive" character. Enjoy!

P.S My first story!

* * *

All that they could do was sit there, trapped, feeling just a slight bit pitiful for not noticing the trap before stepping into it and having to wait for their teammates to rescue them. Aisha was deep in thought, reliving every mistake that they made...

_FLASHBACK_

Add and I had taken on this advanced mission alone thinking that with our skills it would be no problem. We were to simply get back stolen objects. However, what made it advanced were the beasts who had stolen them.

_That was mistake number one: thinking that we could do this by ourselves._

We strolled down the unmarked path in the forest which was surprisingly calm, neither of us saying a word.

_Mistake number two: when is the forest ever calm?_

He walked in front of me slightly, so I couldn't help but stare…and stare… and stare. His shining pink eyes were casted down as his pure white hair gently moved with the wind.

_Mistake number three: __**NO CONCENTRATION!**_

And then, we fell.

_Mistake number four: well, we fell._

A very cliché trap too, a deeply dug hole with leaves covering it. Add fell in first, and out of shock and instinct grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. The drop came too fast. It seemed like I had just blinked and then I was looking at his face.

_Wait, his face?_

I had fallen on top of him.

His eyes were still screwed shut trying to comprehend the sudden pain of hitting the ground and the moment that seemed to come in an instant.

"Dammit Aisha," he muttered out. Once he said that I felt something. Add, instead of grabbing my waist (like I assumed he intended to) grabbed my butt and squeezed. His eyes then darted open as a yelp escaped my mouth. He quickly repositioned his hands to my waist and lifted me off of him, eyes wide as he moved to the wall of the hole.

With my face a much darker shade of red then it was before, I sat looking at the ground avoiding eye contact while Add just stared at me.

However, I quickly averted my gaze up when Add chuckled, "Why so embarrassed, Aisha?"

I got a shiver when he called me by my name, "Well-well why wouldn't I be?" I shouted.

"What? Didn't you enjoy that as much as I did?" he gave a sinister grin while I blushed at his comment and brought my knees to my chest, not having to worry about Add seeing anything under my skirt because we were somewhatly side-by-side.

"That better have been an accident, Add," I warned giving him a death glare. If it wasn't then not even his most powerful dynamo would be able to comprehend what I did to him.

"Of course it was. Just one that I enjoyed very _very_ much," he teased letting his small smirk lie on his lips and his eyebrows to wiggle up.

"Well Carl," we heard from the top of the hole," looks like we've got a live bunch down there!"

Two ogres made of rock were looking down at us like we were prey.

"Get the rope Monty," Carl took a look down the hole and gave me chilling stare.

"You gonna stare at her all day, _Carl_?" Add spat out angrily.

"Why? Is she yours mate?"

When the words left the monster's mouth, Add clamped a hand around my waist and pulled me next to him, "What does it look like, _mate_?" Add mocked.

Carl narrowed his eyes on Add, "It looks like Monty's back with the rope. And you might want to tell your little girlfriend to put her legs down then, before someone else gets the wrong idea of her advertisement," he gave a sly smile. I slammed my legs towards the ground to hide my shame, not missing the obscenities that Add was saying under his breath as I saw a scowl and blush on his cheeks.

_Add, blushing? He didn't look, did he? WHY ME?_

Soon, a spell was used to tie Add and I back-to-back as the creatures laughed.

"And Cutie pie," his nickname made me want to vomit, "you could always join us, for a small price. Not one that _you_ should have a problem fulfilling anyways."

I want to cry. No, I want to slap that perverted bastard until his teeth fall out. No, not that either (but it would feel nice).

Although I can't understand why, I want Add to say that his suggestion isn't true. I want him to soothe my bursting emotions and tell me that I'm worth more than that.

"**_FUCK OFF_**!" Add's sudden outburst made me jump slightly in surprise. I turned my head to be caught off guard by my companion. Add looked furious; his fists were tight enough to where his knuckles had turned white and his teeth were clenched as he stared at our captors.

The pair left quickly after hearing the vicious roar and I could only think, _did my wish come true_?

_END FLASHBACK_

Add silently listened as Aisha mumbled what happened in the past hour to herself (and unknowingly to him too). He smirked to himself thinking about how to snap her out of it.

"I guess that there's no other way," her moved his head slightly

"Aishaaa," he drawled out whispering into her ear.

Aisha gave a noticeable shiver as her eyes glanced towards the boy's who was too close for comfort.

"Y-yes, Add," her shaky voice let out.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked "innocently".

"N-not at all," I lied, somewhat obviously.

"Oh really? Then look at me," he whispered once again.

"But, we're already so close, and… and… what would happen if our faces were that close?" she drawled nervously.

"That's what I want to find out," he slipped his head into the crook of her neck causing a warmth to spread around Aisha's body.

The strong willed girl couldn't hold her composure any longer after feeling his touch and turned her head towards his about to find out what could happen between the two polar opposites.

Add came towards her quickly, his long awaited chance in front of him, to be cut short by a familiar voice, "Hey guys! You needed rescuing?" Rena happily yelled as the whole gang peered down the hole at the two.

Aisha's face heated up as she looked at the ground in front of her feet in shame and Add quietly cursed his friends' timing, but called up to them anyways, "What the hell took you so long?"

Elsword scoffed as he threw a dagger towards them, "Geez Add, there was traffic," he replied sarcastically, "Would you prefer that we didn't come at all?"

"Maybe," he muttered as he worked the dagger awkwardly with his hands that could barely move.

As soon as their bindings fell downward, Aisha jumped up and away from Add, "So how do we get out of here exactly? Its about twenty feet deep," Aisha quickly stated trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh," Elsword scratched the back of his neck, "I guess that we didn't think about that one."

Just when Add looked about ready to pounce up and onto Elsword, Ara giggled from above us, "Don't tease them Elsword. We brought your dynamos, Add. You two can float on them back to the top."

Add and Aisha took a quick glance at each other. They would have to be close. _Really_ close.

Rena took the dynamos out of her bag and dropped them towards Add who caught them with ease.

Add positioned himself onto the now floating inventions and extended a hand to Aisha who was biting her lip, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I wouldn't let you on them if they weren't," she slowly took his hand and pulled herself behind him, "You may want to hold on."

She was perplexed, but knew exactly what he meant when they began moving. She clamped her eyes shut and rapped her arms firmly around Add's chest.

Not a minute later she felt hands go over her own, "Aisha, we're up," Add stated, his hands still trying to steady her shaking ones.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes to her friends and had never felt more relieved, _thank God they came before I ruined my relationship with Add._

There was an awkward silence until Raven suddenly doubled over laughing, "Aisha, do you plan on staying like that all day?" She looked towards the rest of her chuckling friends and then Add, whose face was blank but had a barely noticeable pink on them.

She moved her eyes to where Add's were fixated and grew wide eyed: Her hands were still on Add's chest.

She quickly released him and flew off of his floating dynamos, "I'm so sorry!"

In her haste to get away however, she accidentally threw herself at the edge of the hole and nearly fell back in.

"Aisha!" Add grabbed her hand and pulled her small body flush against his, "You okay?" he questioned, concerned.

"Well, I'm not any worse," she attempted a joke as she restored space much more carefully this time, "Let's just head home now."

The team agreed with Aisha as they all walked towards their base. Contrary to their mission, Add watched Aisha, wondering if he had made the wrong decision of letting his feeling towards Aisha known, _she could think that I'm not genuine? Or maybe she just doesn't like me back?_

Add let out a heavy sigh as they entered the base and ran a hand threw his hair.

_You really screwed up this time Add._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. And did I mention that I own nothing of Elsword. Only the plot of this story. No getting sued for me ;)

Next chapter is underway!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!**_

_**I read everyone's reviews and I felt like crying.**_

_**I can't believe that time got away from me this badly. I never forgot about Add and Aisha though! I promise! So here is the LONG overdue chapter!**_

_**Better late than never right? (Insert nervous face here)**_

_**Oh, and I'm really sorry. ENJOY!**_

_**(By the way, bolded type is when one of them is thinking. I tried to make it obvious who was who but I thoroughly apologize if it gets confusing)**_

Aisha locked herself in her room for the rest of the night, not being able to face Add.

"Aisha?" Ara knocked on her door, "Are you alright? You never came out for dinner," her voice oozed with concern.

**Poor Ara, **Aisha thought. **I've made her worry so much. What a friend I am...** She frowned and stood up to go to the door. **I better let her know that I'm okay.**

She stared at her feet as she opened the door, "I'm fine Ar-"

Add quickly grabbed Aisha and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream," he whispered in her ear and looked around to make sure that he hadn't woken any of the others.

His whisper sent a chill down her spine, but she refused to let him see how he affected her, "Mmm!" she struggled.

A smile crept onto Add's face, amused by her attempt. "Good girl," he pet her and pulled her back into her room.

He took his hand off of Aisha's mouth and she gasped, "What was that for?! And what happened to Ara?!"

Add smirked, "I'm a technical genius. You really think that it's above me to create a simple voice modulator program with my dynamos?"

She glared at him and pouted, "What do you want Add?"

His smirk faded and a slight frown replaced it, "Why have you been locked in your room all night?"

She flopped onto her bed and buried her head into a pillow, "Why does it matter?" her voice was muffled.

**I've never seen her so... defeated before**, Add slowly made his way towards her. "Because you should never be sad like this," he said lowly, as if someone else could hear them.

"I... I'm not sad," **I'm totally sad. But he shouldn't have to worry about me. **

**But maybe he wants to.**

**Or maybe he just wants to be a good friend.**

**Maybe I'm just over thinking all of this...**

Aisha had an internal battle with herself and groaned, pushing her head further into the pillow.

Add cautiously placed his hand gently on her back, "Well you're not happy like the Aisha that we all know and love so what's wrong?" **Did I just say the L word**_**? **_Add's eyes widened as he replayed his words. **Dammit**_**! **_**I demand a redo**_**!**_**Love is not a word that I use**_**!**_

Aisha squirmed under his touch. "Add, why do you even care?" she frowned at her own words. She hated to be so harsh to him, but she couldn't take the constant back-and-forth still going on in her mind:

**He couldn't care about you Aisha...**

**_Then why is he here_****?**

**I assure you I don't know!**

**_Well it means that he _****at least****_ wants a booty call or something_****.**

**EXCUSE ME?!**

**_Oh don't even act all innocent. You _****know****_ that you wouldn't deny him_****.**

**You don't know that!**

**_If I've thought about it, then so have you. Have you forgotten that we're the same person_****?**

**I-I... I don't know how I share a conscience with you!**

Aisha began banging her head into her pillow. Add growled and turned her over, pinning her hands above her head, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this?!" he seethed, pushing her further into the bed.

She stared at him like an innocent doe, confused, just being snapped out of her own thoughts. "W-what?" He narrowed his eyes at her and flicked her forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?!" she shouted.

"I was trying to get you out of whatever world you were in. Because whatever it was, it wasn't this one, and it was really annoying," he got off of her, sitting on the bed and crossed his arms. "Now tell me what's going on with you."

She sat up too and held her pounding head, "Erm, just a headache." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Bullshit," he turned directly to her. "Aisha, look me straight in the eyes and tell me what's wrong." She tried to look down at her lap, but he stopped her by lifting her chin up with his index finger. "Look at me," he whispered, suddenly closer to her than she remembered.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she tried to move away from him, only to hit her headboard. **Why is it that every time someone **_**desperately**_** needs to escape that their back is against the wall?! Why must the universe conspire against us unlucky souls?! **She hesitantly lifted her eyes to his and immediately regretted it. His intoxicating pink eyes glowed in the dimly lit room.

**What time is it...? Did I really lose track of time ****_this_**** much while I was avoiding Add?**

_**You choose to focus on that **_**now?!**

"There you go again," he chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. "I wish that I could know what was going on in that head of yours," he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"A-Add?" Aisha stuttered. His eyes flickered back to hers in response. "What are you doing?" she whispered and broke eye contact with him again.

Add placed his hands on both sides of her and sighed, "I don't know anymore," he hung his head. "UGH!" he slammed his fist into the headboard, "Aisha just tell me what's wrong with you! It's what happened earlier isn't it? I knew that I shouldn't have-"

"Add?" Aisha's soft voice made him stop his tantrum. He stayed with his head down, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"You were right."

His eyes snapped up to her, "What?"

She blushed having his intense eyes so focused on her, "W-what happened earlier. That's why I've been so... different."

"Oh," he nodded his head in understanding and moved his hands away from the sides of her. "Aisha?"

"Y-yeah?" his stare held her eyes unwillingly to his.

"Don't hate me for this," he collided his lips into hers.

Aisha tensed, not expecting to feel so warm from the innocent contact, but it was like a fire was lit in the pit of her stomach. She was about to wrap her arms around his neck and make their contact not-so-innocent when he pulled away slowly, much to Aisha's disappointment. Add stayed close to Aisha though, their heavy breath mingling (heavy despite the fact that kids in junior high have done more than they had).

"I just... needed to know what it was like to kiss you. Just once," his mouth was now right next to her ear again, sending more tingles through her body.

Aisha took a deep breath and puffed her chest out slightly, "Well why just once?" she tried to make her voice sultry.

**Aww, she's so cute when she's trying to be sexy, **Add smirked and furrowed his eyebrows, showing both his confusion and pleasure. "What do you mean?" he made his voice husky to taunt her.

She gulped, "I-I mean that... W-well what happened earlier... What I meant was..."

"You gonna finish any of those sentences?" Add propped himself on his elbow and stared at Aisha, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Aisha tried to stay tough (which was playing out much better in her head than it was in reality). "Earlier. When we were on our mission." She spoke in short sentences hoping that it would keep her from messing up. "I was afraid that..." she couldn't contain a single tear that fell, "You would regret it."

Add was no longer amused. His expression fell, "What would I regret?"

"W-well," she started playing with her fingers in nervousness, "I-it seemed like... We were gonna... kiss," she whispered, embarrassed.

Add moved closer to her, "And you thought that I would regret that?"

"Of course. I mean, you're so... And I'm so..." she gestured wildly with her hands to try and signify the words that she couldn't seem to find.

He smiled warmly at her, "If anyone should have been worrying about regrets, it should have been me. Because you're right. You're just so... And I'm so..." They laughed together.

"You're perfect," Aisha whispered suddenly, smiling at her words, finally being free to express her feelings.

"Funny," he lifted her chin up again so he could see her lively eyes that he adored, "I was just about to say the same thing about you."

Their lips connected, as if a lock had just found its long lost key to finally open it, revealing the treasures locked away. Their was no dispute in either one's mind, that they never wanted to be locked away ever again.

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry if the ending was a bit confusing. The inspiration for it was the term "lip-locking" so that may help it make more sense if you think about it like that.**_

_**But anyways... There's that! Tell me if you think I should make more chapters and happily... attempt it!**_

_**Good morrow!**_

_**I'm goin' to bed now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The night was foggy and eerie, but Aisha did not see any of this. She was blinded by excitement, the twinkle in her eyes lighting her way through the night.

Add had asked her to meet him at a nearby lake they often went to to get away from the team and be alone without the constant snickering they got back at the base when they tried to be intimate in any way.

It was their one year anniversary.

Aisha had never felt so anxious yet nostalgic before. But she had realized that far before this moment, that Add made her feel so many things that she had never come close to before. The fear every time he went on a mission, the fear that he may not return. But before he leaves for any mission, Add always kisses Aisha on the forehead and reassures her that he will come back to her. It is at those moments that Aisha feels what felt like before was unattainable, pure bliss and happiness even in a world so dangerous.

The way he looked at her everyday made her never want to know a feeling of any other.

Her smile grew further; she was almost to the man she loved.

Yes. The man she _loved_. That was the first time Aisha had thought of him like that.

Her cheeks grew warm even in the chilly air and her strides became even more eager. She wanted to see Add. She wanted to tell him she loved him.

But suddenly Asha heard something. It was close to her, but she had been blinded to it in her state of happiness. It was giggling. Aisha's only question now was, who would else would be out here this late at night and why?

She begrudgingly stopped and looked around.

_This is going to make me late to Add…_

But then she saw a familiar glow of pink. Her eyes locked on to the color; somehow her eyes were always able to find Add, but that wasn't all her eyes found this time.

There was a woman with him.

Aisha lost all thoughts. She knew that assuming would just make her upset. He probably just ran into her as he was waiting for Aisha. That's all. That had to be all.

The woman pulled Add into a dance, giving him looks of allure as she teased him closer.

As much as it hurt her, Aisha could not pull her eyes away from the scene. The way they were looking at each other haunted her. It was as if they were soulmates.

Finally it was no longer the woman leading but Add. He pulled her flush against his chest and looked into her eyes with a smirk gracing his lips.

He leaned forward making their lips touch. It was that same moment that Aisha knew what heartbreak felt like.

Was this some sick game? Did he ask her here just to show her this?

A pain pierced her chest. She whimpered and fell to her knees; along with her emotions her magic was becoming erratic. She could not control the surge of power running through her, trying to scream through, trying to lose all control. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside and although it felt like she was being torn in all different directions, she still loved Add, and she would not let her losing control of her powers hurt him.

She painfully lifted herself up, panting and holding in tears as the world spun around her. Her mind was racing as it tried to hold the rest of her body together. Aisha didn't know what to do anymore.

She ran.

She ran and did not look back. She could not.

But unbeknownst to Aisha a pair of bright, glowing pink eyes analyzed her every move.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to make higher quality chapters at a faster pace (I just got broken up with soooo, I have a lot of time on my hands now! :D... *tear*)

Anyways! I'm probably gonna regret this decision, but I am going to try to upload a chapter every week- wish me luck

To continue!

⁌✵✵✵✵✵⁍

Add had a big night planned.

And he hated it.

He hated himself.

Add changed out of his normal uniform and replaced it with pure black robes. He was trying to take his mind off everything when really he just wanted to hide away from all his problems. But even just trying to put on his damned robe frustrated him to no end. He tore the silken material over his head and threw it across the room with a guttural growl, barring his teeth at something so trivial.

He realized what was happening to him and sighed as he collapsed on his bed.

He could not do this, but the part that killed him the most was he had to.

Add snuck out of his room (not a job that would challenge a shadow with all of the team members off doing their own things) in nothing but a loose pair of black pants that were fitted at the bottom. He soon found himself brought to the nearby woods by his boundless feet. Add had only one goal in mind: to get to a calm place.

Because that is something that Add would do.

Yeah, no.

Add's sole purpose in entering the vicinity of the outdoors which he tried to avoid as much as possible was to release his anger. He came to his victim, a poor, innocent Oaktree, and punched it with the force of all his troubles with a cry of anguish. His body began to shake from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He kept punching, alternating fists, until his voice became raspy from his screams and his legs could not hold him anymore. Add collapsed onto the tree, holding himself up with the last of his strength.

"Something on your mind?" a sly voice asked from behind Add.

He let out a breath and let himself sit on the ground, leaning against the tree. His hair was stuck to his sweat covered face and his bare chest glistened in the sunlight as it heaved up and down with his breaths making him look like his own paradox twin; whereas Add was usually clean cut and detail oriented this Add was sporadic and unpredictable.

"What do you want Masako," Add demanded, pink eyes fixed onto her own.

Masako was pretty, and the worst part was that she knew it. She knew it and she used it to her advantage. Her auburn hair radiated in the sun and her forest green eyes danced in excitement when she expressed her deviant side—and right now her eyes sparkled with even more enthusiasm than they normally would. She placed her manicured hands on her tiny waist.

By her polished look you could not blind yourself to the fact that she never did her own dirty work.

"You know I love to check up on my favorite little minion," she held a deceptive smile on her face as always that did nothing to mask the words escaping past the grin her plump lips had formed.

Add was disinterested in her games, "Only when you want something. What is it?" his voice cut through the air like a fallen icicle.

She slunk her way towards Add, touching his chest, pushing him further against the tree. She whispered into his ear, "I want _you_ Add."

Add smiled darkly, his aura blackened, "Oh Masako..." He leaned towards her and buried his face in her vanilla scented hair. He returned her sultry whisper with his own, "You disgust me."

Suddenly, Masako snapped. She grunted as she slammed Add back into the tree and away from her. He did nothing but smile at her. The angel's face then morphed into a monster's. Masako grew horns and fangs that matched well with her scowl. She hissed as her perfect hourglass body became hunched and scrawny and she grew immense claws where her perfect nails had been. Her hair fell away in clumps as the whites of her eyes filled in with blood red.

The hideous nature of the woman's heart had been personified.

Masako was a demon. To be exact, Masako was a succubus, a succubus that did not handle rejection well.

Her voice squawked out, "Do you know the things I could do to you!"

Add had found a new part of himself; he felt a power pushed forward by rage. "I'm sorry, are you still speaking sexually or threateningly?" he stated curtly.

The demon screamed in fury. She surged at Add and grabbed him, brandishing him with her claws leaving red gashes on his chest. Add groaned in pain.

But then, monster turned back into flawless angel and screeching changed to laughter, horrible, maniacal laughter. Masako seemed to have remembered one crucial thing.

Add was nothing more than a weak human.

He was weak to one person.

And Masako knew exactly how to manipulate that.

She sucked a deep breath in to calm her laughter. Add was breathing in a short, rapid, pace, body shaking from blood loss. Masako, after sobering up from her outburst, looked down at Add's blood stained chest. "Oh, did I do that? I'm sorry baby," she gave him a toothy smile, "You know how I can be when I get mad," she dragged her finger down his gashed chest making Add cringe.

The pink eyed man sucked in a painful breath. "You should have just submitted to me you know Add. It would have made things so much easier," Masako finished her monologue with a kiss to Add's chest.

Add groaned at her touch, but he could not defend himself in his current state. "I will never submit to you," he growled, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Oh Add," Masako chuckled, "You seem to be forgetting," she breathed into his ear, "You have no _fucking_ choice."

Her plaster smile fell away and revealed her rarely viewed glower. She stood up to look down upon him, "Your precious Aisha will be nothing more than a weeping pile after all the men under my control get through with her. Oh I won't kill her, but I will make sure that she wishes she were dead."

Masako began to saunter away. She never even turned back to Add as she left him with these words, "You better go bandage up Add. Big night."

⁌✵✵✵✵✵⁍

After he bandaged himself up, Add went to the woods. Everything was already set up. He perched himself in a tree, an aching in his heart as he waited. The cloaked figure was only detectable by his glowing eyes; the night was equally as dark giving off only hints of shining moonlight.

For Aisha the night was full of life as she was able to dance with every firefly and smiled at every hooting owl.

For Add the night was just a cold, dark embrace that mocked him with every passing second. He felt so alone.

The flash of the dynamos went off; they detected Aisha's movement and began playing back the hologram he programmed them with. He did not care to watch the pixels anymore, he had already spent too many painful hours making the program and having to view himself with another woman.

No. He would much rather watch at a different vision now.

He knew that this was going to be his last time to get to look into Aisha's eyes. He only wished that it did not have to be like this.

He watched her beautiful pale face, illuminated by moonlight that too wished to touch her rosy cheeks. But as soon as he saw the heartbreak upon her face, Add felt a deep tear inside of him. He wanted to call it all off, but he needed to protect her.

Add could not risk Aisha's safety even if it meant keeping her. He knew she would find someone else, even if the idea felt like a knife in his back, because anyone that would not have Aisha was a fool.

Painfully, he could only sit back and watch, fists clenched so rough on the tree his palms bled, as Aisha fell to the ground. He was through holding back! He could not handle seeing his beloved like this.

Aisha ran, barely holding herself together, and Add felt relieved. Empty and relieved. "At least she's safe from me now," Add told himself.

He jumped down from his branch and stared down the road Aisha had taken. A part of him wished that she would turn back. A part of Aisha still wished that Add loved her.

She did turn back. She stared down the trail and saw her favorite shade of pink. Add blinked a few times in disbelief as breath taking purple stared back at him.

A few seconds passed, then a minute.

Then an eternity, or at least it felt like one as the two turned away from each other and ignored the other's pastel presence, writing it off as a vision of longing. The part of them that never wanted to see the other took over.


End file.
